


Homecoming

by sailor_palaven



Series: Ante Ruinam [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel's POV, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, early days of overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_palaven/pseuds/sailor_palaven
Summary: Gabriel needs to know that this is where he belongs and in turn, this belongs to him.---A series for pre-fall ficlets. Tiny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever seen an art so good it made you want to write after three years?[ Well then...](https://t.co/OIEHV8Y1B5)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/overbinch)

Gabriel starts with a soothing hand in Jack’s hair, slowly rubbing circles into his scalp. Jack buries his face into the mattress as Gabe’s hands slide lower, blunt nails scraping against the nape of his neck where Jack’s blush had long since reached. The lower Gabriel's hand teases, the more Jack arches into the touch and the more his hips stutter in Gabriel’s lap. Jack’s hungry and Gabriel is positively starved for more, but six months with no physical contact whatsoever leaves Jack at the mercy of Gabriel’s need to commit every part of his body to touch. Every dip, angle and curve Gabriel already knows how to find and where it leads yet he revels in the feeling of Jack’s hips rolling into his own with every stroke and knead; a sculptor at work, indeed.

Jack is flushed everywhere and, paired with the freckles over his shoulders and the sweat coating him like another skin, Gabriel can’t think if a more beautiful sight. His thumbs dip into the small of Jack’s back to keep him steady as he marginally pulls out of Jack’s heat. Jack’s frustrated whine is cut short as Gabriel gathers his knees under himself and turns into an obscene moan when he pushes back into him, agonizing heat trapped between Gabe’s heaving chest and Jack’s arching back.

It’s a slow and punishing rhythm that Gabriel sets because more than release, he needs to see Jack like this, needy and pliant, split open on his cock, always wanting more. Gabriel needs to know that this is where he belongs and in turn, this belongs to him. He’ll come back from whatever backwater hellhole Blackwatch is sent to and like clockwork, he’ll have Strike Commander Morrison on his elbows and knees moaning his name into the sheets. This particular thought sends his hips to snap unexpectedly hard, along with his sense for moderation.

Gabriel can’t help but watch exactly how he’s fucking Jack. It’s fast and sharp now and there’s the occasional peek of dark skin when he pulls out a bit more only the surge forward with a force that gets Jack choking on Gabriel’s name. Gabe raises a hand to part one of Jack’s cheeks; he’s balanced precariously on his other shaking forearm but it does nothing to take away from the sight of Jack’s puckered hole. Every time he pulls out, he watches how Jack’s body grips his dick greedily, leaving the steady sheen of lube smeared over his shaft. Fingers dig into the the reddened flesh of Jack’s ass pulling the blond flush against him. The air he’s trying to force into his lungs is heated and weighs heavy and settling low in his point of contact with Jack. He’s fighting to focus, to keep the blur from his vision, to keep his eyes from slipping closed and just losing himself inside Jack’s heat. 

Gabriel finds Jack watching him over his shoulder, a vision of want and desire painted all over his ruddy face. Lips swollen and chapped, blue eyes dark and lidded, almost daring him to make a move. Gabe fixes him with a look and fuck, does he ever love it when Jack’s eyebrows rise and his eyes soften, a whine swallowed judging by the anxious bob of his Adam’s apple. Without breaking eye contact, Gabriel lowers his mouth onto Jack’s spine, brushing against the thin rivulets of sweat gathering there and up, up, up until he reaches the junction of his neck and his shoulder and Jack’s lips are trembling. A hitch in breath and a beat and Gabriel's mouth closes over the spot,sending Jack’s knees buckling from underneath him. The change in position only hilts Gabriel deeper and right there where Jack needs him. It’s that and Jack’s outright yell for _more,fuck me,yes,harder_ that cements his fingers onto Jack’s ass in a bruising grip. There’s that constricting feeling again, the one that wraps around and crushes him whole. He’s held firmly in soft and silk, just like Jack himself. The minuscule clear part of his brain is registering Jack’s borderline delirious babbling and the way his feet will slip across the sheets for purchase as he tries to open himself to Gabriel. He can feel how his are muscles are seizing up and folding him in on himself,but it’s with one last tremble of his arms that gives him just the presence of mind to slow his fall over Jack. He would swear he’s gone blind, deaf and numb with sensation if not for the blonde’s whimpers in his ears and grip on whatever Jack can get his hands on. What kind of mess Gabriel is now,he neither has the will nor the presence of mind to wonder as he lets go of every inhibition,physical,mental and verbal and melt into Jack’s grip at the base of his neck. His one grounding point. 

Several long moments and laboured breaths later when it registers in his brain that he’s probably crushing Jack. He rolls to the side, the both of them hissing as he pulls out. A touch ghosts over his face and falls to his lips and there’s a pitiful attempt on his part to nip at the fingers resting there.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
